Welcome Home Surprise
by Historyfan
Summary: AU. Sam was four months pregnant when Dean went to Hell. When he return four months later, Bobby and Dean find Sam in labor at a motel. They have to help him deliver.


**Disclaimer**: I have never owned Supernatural. It doesn't belong to me.

**Warnings**: Mpreg, Wincest, Graphic Birth

* * *

Dean and Bobby were on their way to the motel where Sam was staying. They had a theory that he had made a deal to bring him back, but neither was sure. Especially since Sam's due date was two weeks away. Dean couldn't wait to see his brother. He never thought he'd be able to see his child, and now he had the chance.

Dean knocked on the door to the room and waited for his brother to open it. Nothing happened. "Go away. I'm fine!" called Sam.

Dean and Bobby exchanged a look that was quickly cut short when they heard Sam cry out in pain. Dean stood back and kicked down the door.

Sam was lying on the bed and clearly in pain. "Who are you? Get out of here!" he demanded when he saw Dean. His brother couldn't be alive again.

"Sam, I checked multiple times. It's definitely Dean," Bobby assured him. He was about to say more when Sam groaned.

"Sammy, what's wrong?" asked a concerned Dean. He didn't like the look on Sam's face and how he seemed to be in pain.

"Labor. It's progressed fast." Sam didn't even have time to appreciate the fact that his brother was back. He was in too much pain.

"How long?" Dean hurried to Sam's side and sat down next to him on the bed. He wasn't about to leave him alone now.

"About four hours. I was about to head to the hospital, but then I realized that my contractions are two minutes apart and I can't move. It really hurts, Dean." Sam cried out as another contraction rippled through his body and he leaned against his brother.

Dean started rubbing Sam's back to calm the pregnant man down. Hopefully, that would work. "Why didn't you call an ambulance?"

"I left my phone in the bathroom and couldn't get to it," Sam answered as the contraction ended. He hadn't pictured giving birth like this. At least Dean was here to help.

"What did I tell you before I died?" Dean had told his brother repeatedly to keep his phone with him at all times just in case he went into labor when no one was around. Then again, he had expected Sam to stay with Bobby.

"Sorry. I didn't think I'd go into labor two weeks early. The baby just wants to greet us a little early." Sam whimpered as another contraction tore through his body.

"Shh. You're fine, Sammy. This is all going to be over soon," Dean soothed. He really hoped they didn't have to deliver the baby here.

"I called 911, but they don't think they'll be able to make it. There was a pretty bad car accident. We're going to have to deliver this baby on our own," Bobby informed the two men he considered sons.

"I wanted to do this in a hospital, not in a motel room." Whatever Sam was going to say after that was cut off by another contraction.

"I know it didn't turn out the way you wanted, but at least we're getting a baby out of this." Dean hoped both Sam and the baby would be okay.

Sam cried out in pain when another contraction hit. "I have to push!" He bore down and started to push. In the midst of the contraction, his water broke. He couldn't believe that this wasn't going to plan. This was one of the weirdest things he had ever gone through.

Luckily, Bobby was right there and ready to deliver the baby. Dean refused to let go of Sam's hand. He wasn't leaving his brother's side.

Sam stopped pushing when the contraction ended. "Don't leave me," he begged Dean. He had missed his brother for the past four months. He didn't want Dean to go anywhere.

"I'm not leaving," Dean assured him as another contraction rippled through Sam's body. He once again bore down and began pushing.

"Is the head out?" Sam questioned. He didn't want to be in labor anymore. He just wanted to meet his and Dean's baby.

"Not yet. I think a few more pushes will do it." Bobby couldn't believe he was delivering Sam and Dean's baby. He hoped the ambulance made it pretty quickly after the accident was taken care of.

As the next contraction sheered through his body, Sam bore down yet again and pushed as hard as he could. "Make it stop!" he wailed.

"I would if I could, Sammy. I'm so sorry you're going through this." Dean continued to rub Sam's back, hoping that he was helping.

"Can I get out of bed?" Sam wanted to be in the squatting position. From the numerous birthing videos he had watched, he knew that it was a helpful position.

"I can feel the baby's head. I think that'll be okay." Bobby hoped it was. He didn't want anything to happen to the youngest Winchester or his baby.

Dean grabbed Sam's hand and helped his brother out of the bed. Sam was in too much pain to really move of his own. "You're doing so well. I'm proud of you, Sam," he whispered.

"Thanks." Sam grunted and pushed on the next contraction. He let out a long cry of pain as the baby moved down further.

"The baby's crowning. I'm not comfortable with you on the floor. Why don't you get back in bed?" Bobby wasn't about to let anyone happen to Sam or the baby.

Sam really didn't want to move, but Bobby and Dean helped him onto the bed again. Almost immediately, another contraction tore through his body. He bore down and felt the baby slip out of his body.

"It's a little girl," Bobby informed the new parents as he cut the cord with scissors that Sam had lying nearby on a table.

"Did you hear that, Sammy? We have a daughter." Dean was so proud of his brother for giving birth like this.

Sam cried out as yet another contraction rippled through his body. "I need to push again," he whimpered.

"What do you mean? You just had a baby!" Dean was panicked now. What was going on?

Sam sighed and tried to explain as best as he could with the amount of pain he was in. "An ultrasound I had after you died revelead it was twins. I kinda forgot with how much pain I'm experiencing."

"How do you forget something like that?" Dean would have lectured more except Sam was once again bearing down and pushing, and their little girl was crying.

Sam stopped pushing when the contraction ended. "I can't do this again," he moaned. It had been hard enough the first time.

"Yes, you can. You did so well with our first baby. You can do this again," Dean encouraged. He was still rubbing Sam's back. He hoped to calm his brother down.

Sam panted as yet another contraction tore through his body. He bore down and started pushing. He could definitely feel baby number two moving down.

"Head's out. Just give me a few more pushes, and you'll be a daddy again." Bobby couldn't believe he was doing this again.

"You hear that, Sammy? Baby number two is crowning. You're nearly done. I know you can do this. You already did. Give our baby a younger sibling." Dean was helping his brother too much to be in shock that he and Sam were having twins.

Sam bore down and pushed as hard as he could during the next contraction. He sighed in relief as he felt the second baby exit his body completely. "Are the babies okay?" he asked.

"You have a son too," Bobby informed Sam and Dean. He sighed in relief when the sound of sirens was clearly apparent.

"I have to deliver the placentas." Sam was not looking forward to that. Delivering two babies had been hard enough.

A few minutes later, EMS workers entered the room. They helped Sam deliver the placentas, and checked over the twins.

"Do you want to go to the hospital?" questioned one of the EMS workers. Both babies were perfectly healthy.

Sam shook his head. "I delivered them here, and the babies are fine. I don't think we need to go to the hospital right now." He was holding their son, while Dean held their daughter. Bobby was talking with the other EMS worker.

After everyone left, Sam and Dean discussed names for the twins. Bobby was going to drive back to his house soon, and all four Winchesters would meet up with him in a few days. Dean wasn't about to let Sam and the babies go anywhere yet.

"If it's okay, I've had a name picked out for the little girl for a long time and I think it fits her," Sam told Dean.

"Go ahead. What's her name?" Dean couldn't stop smiling at the newborns. He was a father now, something that scared him a little bit.

"Mary Hope Winchester. She looks like a Mary. And I know how much you miss sometimes." Sam smiled as Dean stared at him and leaned in for a kiss.

Mary let out a little cry. "I know. Your name definitely fits you." Dean loved his son and daughter already. He was proud of Sammy for giving birth to them.

"What about her brother?" Sam asked. He had been having a hard time coming up with a boy's name during his pregnancy. He still didn't have an idea.

"John Andrew Winchester," Dean decided. The name seemed to fit their little boy. He opened his eyes as soon as Dean announced the name.

"Mary and John are perfect," Sam agreed. He smiled at his brother and kissed him again.

The Winchesters were now a family. Dean had returned, and nothing would ever be able to come between them again.

Life was great right now.


End file.
